This invention relates to a decorative article forming support and more particularly to a novel and improved macrame supporting board used when making decorative articles.
In the field of arts and crafts one of the recent most popular crafts is that of forming decorative articles from yarn, strings and ropes commonly known as macrame. An example of one of the articles made in the craft of macrame is a plant hanger that is an article for hanging plants in their containers from the roof or ceiling. Other articles include personal wearing articles such as necklaces, bracelets and the like. Basically, the string, yarns or ropes, whichever the case may be, is twisted, tied, woven, etc., to form the preferred shapes and thereby forming the desired article.
Heretofore, the gathered ends of the yarn were allowed to hang free without support or placed on a nail or other support hook and the bitter ends of the yarns are allowed to hang free. This would cause a hardship on the artisan because these bitter ends hanging free like this would become mixed up and sometimes tangle.